Family Is Where The Heart Is
by Pricat
Summary: After being on his own for too long, Streaky returns to his adoptive family but helping his young son Streakori
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After editing Purple Like Stars, the one shot I wrote for the Alf fandom, I coukdn't help but write more stuff for Streaky since to me, he seems intresting from what Gordon mentioned but I hope you guys like.**

**In this little story, Streaky is in Pasadena the City of Roses but an certain mischief making but caring Melmacian meets up with him convincing him that he should go back to the Mulligans, his adoptive family.**

**I know ninjadragon5 might like this since I miss talking to her since Deviant Art went to the frogs.**

* * *

It was a cold Feburary night in Pasadena, the City of Roses as a white furred alien male with long shaggy black hair kept in place by a black baker boy cap, wore a black Jean jacket as well as fingerless gloves on his hands plus wore biker boots and pulled into a driveway in a motorcycle as he had made it himself, from junk along with taking an old Harley Davidson bike apart.

Streaky smirked because nobody suspected that he was a furry alien from the planet Melmac but just said he was a hairy guy when people asked knowing peopke weren't ready yet to know there was life out there, but they knew about his friend Gordon Shumway.

The White furred Melmacian was just hanging around but heard familiar chuckles knowing who it was, wondering how the heck he had found him.

"Yo Streak!" Gordon said wearing a trench coat that hung around him, which was too big for him.

"Gordon does Melissa know you smuck off, but how did you find me?" Streaky said curious.

"Streakori, he used his powers locating your aura here whatever that is, and yeah Melissa knows since it was her idea." the Orange brown furred male said smirking proudly but Streaky rolled his eyes at that.

But a half grin crossed Streaky's face at that, since for as long as he had known Gordon, he had always been like that and wondered how the heck he had gotten here.

"I rode the rails to get here.

But that's not important, as Streakori misses you, Melissa too.

Me too, you know?

I see you still fix up cars and stuff, judging from your bike." Gordon said.

"I'll come back, for Streakori's sake since his powers are getting out of control, so I can teach him the way Remari taught me."Streaky said getting on his motor cycle.

"Heads up!" he said tossing Gordon a helmet.

"You wanna walk all the way back or what?" Streaky said.

Gordon put it on, getting on behind Streaky, as the White furred male activated the hyper speed engine he had installed chuckling feeling the night air blow through his black bangs seeing Gordon hold on tight.

"I thought you drove a Ferrari at this speed before, so hyper speed is fine." Streaky said.

"That was different, plus I didn't mean to start the car, Streak." Gordon replied.

Streaky grinned as they arrived at the Mulligan house which made emotions stir and the purple star birthmark on Streaky's cheek glow making Gordon frown.

"Go inside, I just need a few seconds okay?" Streaky said.

"Okay but come inside, okay?" Gordon said.

He went inside but saw Streakori hug him, as he hadn't been in the mood to sleep since he was missing his father.

"Uncle Gordon, did you bring my Daddy home?" the White furred Melmacian youngster asked.

"Yep." Gordon replied.

A few minutes later, Streaky entered making the kid so happy, hugging his father tight, making that warm feeling surge inside him, which he hadn't felt in a long time stroking Streakori's shoulder length black hair.

"Hey buddy I really missed you, but you need sleep if we're going to get your powers under control so you can go to school but bet your cousins are here too, huh?" Streaky said seeing his son excited.

"AJ and Rocket are sound asleep and snoring like Uncle Gordon after he eats and takes an nap bug I couldn't sleep." Streakori told him.

"He's got ya there, Gordon.

Melissa and Rick are asleep, right?" Streaky said.

Gordon nodded knowing there were many things Streaky had to deal with and seeing his adoptive mother was one of them.

"I'll talk to her in the morning, right now I wanna tuck Streakori in okay?" he said as he scooped his son up but going upstairs, well teleported them upstairs making Streakori giggle softly, his Dad was the best!


	2. A Crazy Morning

**A/N**

**Here, have some more as I'm on a roll with this story because Streaky is bonding with his son and Gordon is being his mischievous self waking Streaky up first thing with a bullhorn which I can't stop laughing about as I write.**

* * *

Streaky smirked entering Streakori's room as the entire galaxy was painted on the walls which also had his son's drawings seeing many things knowing either Melissa or Gordon had been telling them stories about Melmac, the planet they had came from.

He saw a bed with purple covers with stars making the White furred Melmacian male chuckle softly.

"Your drawings are amazing, did Uncle Gordon and Hrandma inspire them?" Streaky asked softly feeling shy around his own son but Streakori understood since he got that way too around other kids.

"Yep Uncle Gordon told me lots of stories about where we came from, but it's okay to be shy Daddy, I get like that too around other kids." Streakori said.

But both males were exhausted and out like lights only hearing Gordon yelling through a bullhorn jolting Streaky awake growling.

"Gordon Tanner Shumway, you're so toast, when I get my hands on ya!" Streaky said making Gordon gulp.

"I'm outta here!" Gordon said running out of there.

Streaky was cooling down seeing Streakori wake wondering what was wrong.

"Just your uncle being annoying as usual." Streaky replied.

He was lying down but going back to sleep cuddling his son making him smile because he loved being around his kid.

* * *

Later that morning after Gordon had told her Streaky was here, Melissa was excited but nervous because it had been a long while since she had seen him so didn't want to anger him knowing Gordon might have done that waking him up since Rick had seen him going in there with a bullhorn shaking her Gordon sometimes didn't think before he acted like sometimes ruining date night for her and Rick.

She knew he didn't mean it, he just had a severe lot of energy.

She was seeing him home as she kissed him but explained what was going on seeing AJ and Rocket playing well chasing Melissa's cat since it was something their father taught them and caused a lot of damage.

She had made them for Gordon since he wanted to be a father badly and had used some of his DNA to do it.

"What did the Orange furball do now, raid the fridge, borrow your car?" Rick said

Melissa heard Streaky up but was making breakfast for everybody using his Melmacian star child powers making AJ impressed unaware he and his sister could do that too.

"Alright, breakfast!" Gordon said running into the kitchen but hit into a shield Streaky had made with his powers.

"That was for the bullhorn." Streaky said.

"Aw come on man, I'm hungry!" Gordon said.

"Daddy, I think Uncle Gordon's sorry." Streakori said.

"Yeah Streak, listen to your kid." Gordon told him.

"Fine." Streaky said to him removing the shield.

Melissa and Rick entered wondering what was going on understanding after Streaky explained making Rick chuckle.

"Very smart Streaky, but yeah we can't let him starve, or he'll be grumpy all day." Rick told him.

"AJ!" Streaky chuckled as he was drinking coffee but AJ was snorting milk out of his snout.

"AJ!" Melissa said as Rocket giggled at her brother's mischief as Streaky shook his head knowing they were like Gordon.

Rick saw the Orange brown furred Melmacian male youngster cleaning up his mess which made them happy because Gordon was pretty messy at times.

"We so have to enrol his kids in school, Melissa." Streaky told her.

"Maybe but Gordon is very worried about them, whenever that subject is mentioned." Melissa replied.

Streaky understood as he was eating pancakes along with Streakori.


	3. A Little Hyper

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like Ninjadragon5 are enjoying and still on a roll with this story because all heck is breaking loose because Gordon is on a sugar high from having a lot of soda at McDonald's, which annoys Streaky and the rest of their family.**

**I love where the story is going because this being an Alf story, I'm having too much fun writing this.**

* * *

"Mmmm Big Macs are good!" Gordon said as Streaky sighed.

He, Gordon, AJ, Rocket and Streakori were at McDonald's having lunch but the kids especially AJ were eating ten Happy Meals since Melmacian's having eight stomached was a good thing but AJ was drinking a lot of soda making Streaky worry since Gordon was drinking a lot of soda too.

"Easy on the soda okay, Gordon?

You get really hyper after a lot of sugar." Streaky told him.

"Geez Streak relax, as I can handle it, AJ too." Gordon said belching because of the soda making Streaky sigh knowing all heck would break loose.

* * *

Melissa sighed as she saw both AJ and Gordon messing around since they were hyper from all the soda they had drank at McDonald's since Streaky had told her and Rick that once they got home but Streakori was okay because he hadn't had that much sugar compared to his cousins.

"Gordon hyper down, okay?" she said but he wasn't listening to her which made her angry because chaos happened seeing him calm down after smashing a vase making Streaky chuckle.

He saw AJ getting sleepy meaning he needed an nap making Melissa smile because it was very cute but taking him to the room that he and Rocket shared tucking him into his bunk and kissed his brown orange furred hea leaving the room.

She saw Gordon on the couch making her relieved because she knew that that Gordon had probably chased the cat to get rid of his sugar rush making Rick smile

"Thanks as he was being his usual self." Melissa told them.

Streaky nodded as he was playing with Streakori using their powers making Rick smile because it was Streaky was nodding in agreement seeing it was Streakori's naptime taking him to his room tucking him in.

"Daddy, is uncle Gordon okay?" he asked.

Streaky nodded telling him a story seeing him out like a light leaving the room but going out on his bike for a while since he needed some alone time but would be back before Streakori woke up and got worried.


	4. Babysitting Mischief

AJ chuckled as he'd borrowed his dad's iPhone and playing games like Angry Birds but making funny videos as both Rocket and Streakori were curious knowing the Orange-brown furred youngster would be in trouble since he'd lied about borrowing Tne camera phone, unaware Streaky was watching them because Gordon, Melissa and Rick went out.

"Wait, Uncle Gordon doesn't have his phone?" Streakori asked after AJ had ordered a dozen pizzas before Streaky took it off him.

"Aww, I was having fun like dad!" Tne male Melmacian youngster said making Rocket giggle because her brother sounded like their dad when Melissa and Rick found him pulling mischief.

"Melissa and Rick might be mad, if they find out AJ had your dad's phone the wStreaky hole time." Streaky said as his long raven black hair hung around his white furred face.

"So, dad wouldn't buy me my own phone, so sue me!" AJ said as Rocket rolled her eyes at her Brotner.

Streaky hoped things were going well seeing AJ wear moon shoes

* * *

"This is the best fort ever, and it's soft!" AJ said as he, Rocket and Streakori had made a cushion fort making Melissa, Rick and Alf chuckle seeing Tne kids were still up unaware AJ had his phone and had slipped a toy one into his jacket pocket.

"Here's your real phone Gordon, as your son was playing with it but slipped a fake into your jacket." Streaky told him making Alf shake his orange-brown furred head knowing for some odd reason, AJ was fixated with his iPhone not getting why.

"It's just a phase, Ojay?" Melissa told him seeing Nerf balls flying their way seeing AJ in hockey gear making Streaky chuckle blocking them using his powers knowing the kid was just playing seeing Tne kids get sleepy.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating after reading.

While some of Tne adults except Streaky are out, AJ, Rocket and Streakori have some fun


End file.
